Aliens: TOS 2: Race Against Time
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: Direct sequel to Aliens: The Other Survivor. If everybody who lived in the end of T.O.S. had survived the landing to Fury 161, then what would happen when the events of Aliens 3 start to play out? This time, it's hiding in the worst place of all. Plz R&RC
1. Prolouge: The Sulaco's Decision

**Aliens: The Other Survivor 2: Race Against Time**

**Prolouge: The **_**Sulaco**_**'s Decision**

The Sulaco drifted through space, course set for Earth. She drifted in silence.

Inside the sulaco, at the Hibernacula, the 7 passengers were sound asleep, all waiting to reach their destination. However, aboard the ship, another threat loomed in the darkness.

The threat was a Face-hugger, and it was driven by the need to procreate. It crawled into the Hibernacula, and made its way onto Jake's Cryo-tube. It was trying to attach itself to Jake, blind to the glass separating it.

As it tried to implant itself to Jake, it found a crack in the seal. Slipping it's tail to try to pry it open, it instead shattered the glass.

However, quicker than the face-hugger's reaction, the pod's backup cover came over before anything bad could happen to it's occupant. However, the shattered glass from the first seal had managed to impale the face-hugger, causing it to bleed it's acid blood.

Slowly and surely, the blood corroded through the floor, and through the worst possible tubes. It ate it's way into a gas line, creating a fire in the hibernation chamber.

The onboard computer to the Sulaco quickly reacted. "Danger. Danger. Fire in the hibernacula. Danger. Danger."

Reacting quickly, it began to slip the cryotubes into an escape chamber, moving them all into the escape ships, occupied or not.

The 7 occupied ones were brought onto the same boat, which quickly ejected from the ship.

However, it had only a limited fuel supply, and had been granted with a rather limited onboard computer.

This one quickly searched for inhabited systems, looking for a nearby place to bring it's precious cargo. When it had found one, the choice was one that would rather be skipped over. Yet to the computer, an inhabited system is an inhabited system, and quickly set it's course for Fiorana (Fury) 161.

It sped off to the system, unaware of the unwanted passenger in the air-scrubbers.


	2. CH 1: Death and Life

**Chapter 1: Death and Life**

_The landing had happened in the waves. A rescue was mounted by convicts. As they brought the escape craft out of the water, and one by one, rescued and revived it's passengers, some, with relative ease. Others, with a little more help. The one who needed the most, was the__teenager; Jake._

**As Jake slept, he had the strangest dream. He imagined he was floating towards heaven, hearing a chorus of angels. **

** As he floated even further, he saw her. Roxane. It had been a while since he saw her, yet he still recognized her famous Bright Red hair. He looked into her bright green eyes, before he realized what this meant. **

** He noticed the get up. She was wearing a flowing, white dress. He noticed that she had a pair of wings too. On her left arm, was a shield. Around her waist, on a belt, hung a broadsword. **

** She spoke to explain herself "Jake, as your guardian angel, I have to inform you that your time is not now. I send you back. I will be looking out for you though."**

** Jake was dumbstruck and before he could say anything, fell back to the physical realm.**

Jake woke up with his head hurting. He looked around. It appeared that he was in an infirmary of sorts. He then noticed how filthy the place was.

The floors had a waxy sort of sheen to its yellow color. He was on a cot of sorts, with very thin sheets. There were translucent plastic dividers separated two sets of beds on his left.

He could see the forms of Newt, Ripley, and Vasquez behind the dividers. He looked to his right and saw Hicks and Hudson, yet no Bishop.

"Look who's awake." He heard a voice say from behind. "You were out for a while. We wouldn't have been able to save you if it wasn't for your android."

"Did I die?" Jake asked.

"Medically, you did for a few minutes." He answered "You have Bishop to thank for that."

Jake was starstruck. He'd had a near-death experience. The whole ordeal was all real. He'd actually went to Heaven.

"You okay there, you've been staring into space for a while." He asked.

"By the way, we have a bit of a local lice problem. Shampoos don't help, and the only real way to deal with it is to shave your head."

Jake was furious. He'd tried his hardest to grow it out. It took a full six months for it to get that way. He answered. "I would like to keep it long. However, If I feel an itch, and it is as bad as you say it is, then I will gladly have it shaved. Until then, I'm keeping the hair."

"Okay, but you're in for it itching like crazy." He replied.

Jake just sat there for a moment, wondering what was going on. "Who are you he asked.

"Marcus," he answered. "I'm the doctor for this place."

"Is everyone else alright?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Marcus answered "They're all asleep. You all need your rest. I'll wake you up in the morning." He said.

Jake was tired, and decided a nap would be a good thing. Maybe tomorrow he'd find out some answers about where he was at.

Closing his eyes, he let the nightmare begin.


	3. CH 2: The Nightmare Continues

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare Continues**

_** Jake was dreaming a really strange and very scary dream. In it, he had been taken by the hunter-types to the hive. He'd been restrained, yet this time, him and Newt were across the room. **_

_** Jake looked around, and this time could see the queen lay a red-colored egg right next to him. He knew what this was. It was a Queen egg, meant to make a face-hugger carrying a queen seed in it. **_

_** He saw down the hall to the elevator, and could see the rescue party come. This time however, the elevator was very far off. He heard a hiss. Turning his head towards the sound, he saw a red face-hugger emerge from the egg and start crawling towards him.**_

_** He heard a familiar voice. In it, he saw Roxane, in her guardian angel outfit, repeating the word "Soon." He saw Ripley and the team make it to the chamber, yet they focused on rescuing only Newt. In fact, they left him there, like they forgot. **_

_** He screamed as the face-hugger drew closer, moving with a purpose. It came, closer, closer, closer, until it got within distance to jump onto his face. He heard Roxane say "soon, but not now" a change in her talk as the face-hugger attached itself…**_

Jake screamed as he woke up. Looking around, he saw everyone take a seat around him. It seemed like they were all worried.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare kid." Hudson said, breaking the silence. "You were thrashing like a fish out of water, and screaming like a banshee."

Jake looked around. He was very unsure of where he was.

He saw the yellow tiles and remembered. "Where's Marcus?" he asked.

"You mean Clemens?" Ripley asked.

"Yeah, what happened to him. I want to know where I am." Jake answered.

"Clemens is out having breakfast." Ripley answered. "As for where you are, you're on Fiorana 361, also called Fury. It's a prison world. There will be a ship here to pick us up in three days."

"Well apparently, we had been ejected out of the Sulaco from some kind of emergency, and it seems that there were some face-huggers aboard the ship." Bishop went on to explain.

Jake was worried. He'd had a very bad feeling about what was going on. He thought that he was free, that he would have nothing to worry about, and that he could get on with the rest of his life with the help of his new family. He was wrong though.

Newt walked up to him and wrapped him in a big hug. She said "You're the best brother ever. I hope you don't have anymore nightmares like that."

Jake smiled. It seemed like no matter what, Newt would always make him happy again.

"And you're the best little sister a guy could ask for. I love you sis."

Jake answered. He was happy to have a family that cared about him, yet he wasn't quite ready to start calling Ripley 'mom' like Newt did. He may not have ever had a mother in his life, yet he was almost a grown man, and at this point, he was unsure about it.

Ripley looked at Jake "I hope you feel okay about the nightmares, I mean, the stuff that seems to make them the worst is that they have your worst fears with the things play out." Ripley consoled.

Jake however wasn't okay with the nightmare he'd had. Had Ripley ever had a face-hugger crawl to her while the people she counted on left her for dead, and a figure that you've counted on be telling you the worst possible stuff.

"Well" He whispered to Ripley "I personally don't feel okay with them. And I'd prefer to talk with you about them alone, preferably where we won't be made fun of or scare young children."

"Okay, I understand." She replied. " I personally had nightmares for weeks after my first encounter. I didn't want to talk about them at all."

Then Clemens came back, with breakfast for everyone. "I decided to get you all something from the cafeteria. I thought it would be best if you all stayed away from the prisoners." He handed everyone trays of what appeared to be yellow goop.

Everyone looked at their food for a moment, wondering what it was. It was Newt who voiced the collective opinion first; "What is this stuff? It looks gross."

Clemens laughed "It was supposed to be eggs, at least it's what the prisoners are told. However, the food processors aren't what they used to be, and when you press in for it to produce eggs, this stuff comes out. However, it tastes just like eggs, minus the texture." He explained.

Hicks started to shovel it in as soon as Clemens started to speak. Soon, Hudson and Vasquez followed suit. Jake and Newt looked at Ripley, who tried it and said "Tastes just like eggs. It really does."

At this point, Jake realized he was hungry, and started to eat it anyways. After Newt saw that even he was eating it, she started to eat it, though she grimaced after swallowing.

Clemens wasn't lying when he said it tasted like eggs without their familiar texture; yet the texture it had instead was not a pleasant one.

It felt like eating slime, and stuck together no matter how hard you tried to break it down in your mouth. It also made a squishing sound when you chewed. The texture it had would have made a regular person, used to decent food on a regular basis spit it out.

However, these were not those type of people. The three marines were used to poor-quality food in the form of rations. Jake and Newt both got used to eating whatever food was found that didn't go bad. Ripley however was sort of used to that, yet it seemed that she just wanted to eat.

Jake felt that he didn't want to go through a similar ordeal. He remembered having a week's worth of ration bars in his jacket.

His jacket. He started looking all over for the jacket, which was nowhere to be found.

He remembered he put it in a gear-pod, which was with his cryo-tube. He turned to Clemens and asked "Where are our stasis pods?"

Clemens stood there for a second, and then answered "We have them in the other room to the infirmary. Yours had a thing attached that held some stuff."

"I know" Jake replied "I want to have my stuff that was in it."

"I'd happily give it to you if we could get it open. The thumb-switch won't open to any of us." Clemens explained.

"Just let me at it. It only opens to the owner." Jake answered.

"Go right ahead." Clemens permissed, opening the other room's door.

Jake went right ahead in locating his tube, and found the gear-pod. Applying his thumb to the switch, it made a ding and opened up.

In it, was his jacket and Katana, which lay on top. "So good to be back" Jake said to himself as he put on the jacket and attached the Katana to the inside.

Walking back to the infirmary's main room, he took out his journal and started to update it.

Just as Clemens started to walk away, Vasquez spoke up. "This place wouldn't happen to have a gym or workout area would it?"

Clemens turned around and answered "It does, yet the prisoners often use it for most of the day. I recommend that you all don't intermingle with the prisoners here." He paused "I will let you work out as much as you want during the times where they don't have access to it. I'll take you to it when that happens today."

Clemens then walked out of the infirmary. Jake hadn't thought about that. According to what Hicks said next, he hadn't either.

"Vasquez, that's a great idea." He then turned to where he was facing Hudson and Vasquez at the same time. "Marines, this is just another day we wait. I am going to have all of us work out in the gym so that we don't go soft. This is just another day in the corp. So when Clemens comes to show us where it is, I want both of you to go with him. That is all"

Jake was impressed. He then wondered if the place had any rope and a board of some sort. He'd thought about practicing with the Katana, try to stay sharp with it.

Jake had been thinking for a good while before Ripley interrupted him, startling him at the same time "You okay Jake, you've been staring into space for a good five minutes."

Jake looked around. He always managed to lose track of time whenever he thought to himself.

"Jake" Newt asked "Can I play games on your cellular?"

Jake realized what she wanted to do, and started to fish through his jacket. After a good three minutes of looking through all of the pockets, he found it, and handed it to Newt.

He didn't mind if Newt played games on it. He had his music player. Taking it out of his jacket, and slipping the collapsible headphones over his head, he turned on the music.

Slowly, yet surely, he got lost in the rock 'n roll and slipped away. A good three hours passed, and he was for a moment in Musical Nirvana before someone went to the Infirmary with news.

It was Clemens. "I have some very unfortunate news. It appears that someone has died." He announced.

"What happened?" Jake said, slipping off the headphones while the music was playing.

"Somebody died" Clemens reiterated. "It was very unusual too. In fact, strange things have started to happen that usually wouldn't. I'm starting to think that it's nothing. But if Dillon links two and two with his spiritual mentality, and if the prisoners believe him, You'll be considered a bad luck charm."

Jake wasn't scared, and frankly the marines weren't either. However Ripley asked "Was it an accident or did he get killed?"

"It was an accident, yet a very unusual one at that." Clemens answered.

"Can we go see what happened?" Ripley asked. Jake agreed. They should see what happened. He didn't like the idea of possibly being a bad-luck-charm.

"Yeah, because if it is what we think it is, then things are gonna be bad." Jake added.

Clemens paused for a minute, thinking and expressing the mood of his thoughts before he answered "Go ahead, nothing's stopping you."

Hicks agreed to join the three of them, and gave an order to Hudson and Vasquez to keep an eye on Newt.

The four of them left, on their way to find out if their hunch was right.


	4. CH 3: It Begins

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

When they arrived at the site of the accident, it seemed like someone did abstract art all over the walls of the site.

The site was an exhaust shaft, circular, and had an 8 ft diameter. There was a fan in the center of the site, and it was still going, moving at a speed perceived as a blur. The blur however, had a red flair to it at the moment. Jake noticed how the splatter on the walls was.

It appeared that the poor victim had fallen into the fan. Jake was curious about how someone could fall into something like that. "So how was this an accident?" Jake asked the man in the suit.

"The shafts have to be cleaned, and the prisoners here are all custodians to this facility." He answered. "I'm Andrews by the way" he introduced, offering his hand.

Jake accepted, yet instead of shaking Andrews' hand, he shook his wrist. "Interesting." Andrews commented.

"Just a little piece of Archeronian tradition." Jake explained, gripping Andrews' wrist just like a regular handshake.

They let go, and Jake started to look around. Ripley and Hicks were talking, wondering what this meant. He looked down, and saw it.

It was like a cross between a snake's shed-skin, and a molted shell of a crab or lobster. It was flexible like a snake's skin, yet hard and sectioned like a molted shell. Jake recognized at once what it was.

"Hey, look at this!" Jake yelled to the three up front. They walked over as Jake picked it up and showed it to them. "It seems that we have another one of them here."

Clemens looked at them with disbelief. "We have a good many species of arthropod on this planet with very similar molts, it could be any of them." He reasoned.

Jake didn't believe him though. This is a shaft that appears to only be accessible from the inside. No it had to be one of them.

"Well, if it is what we think it is, then you are in for a big problem." Ripley warned. "Come on, let's go back to the infirmary." She said, and with that, they started to walk back.

On the way there though, it seems that the prisoners had other ideas about the new arrivals, and started to crowd around them. It wasn't until they were about to go from one hall to another that the prisoners started blocking their paths.

A good 11 prisoners were standing in front of them, trying to keep them from going through.

Hicks spoke up first "Is there a problem here" He said. For a few moments the prisoners just stood there, until a rather large one answered "You in our house now."

The convicts then started to close in. Jake had an idea of what they were going to do.

He reached in his jacket and wrapped his hand around the hilt of his Katana. "You try something," Jake threatened back "I guarantee that you'll regret it."

The convicts started to laugh. "Whatcha gonna do?" The lead one challenged.

Jake drew the Katana and held it in a one-hand en gard samurai stance "I'll hack you to bits." He replied. "I'll give you a chance to back off, I recommend you use it. And if you want at my mom, then you have to go through me."

The convicts started to reach into their prison clothes and draw makeshift weapons. Jake was starting to wonder if he could take them all on at once. Just as one of the convicts was about to make the first move, a voice spoke to interrupt.

"What's going on here brothers?" a convict spoke. This one was rather short, and when they realized he was there, the others started to draw back. "What is the meaning of this. We should let these people be in peace." He then turned to face Jake "And you young man, why did you draw that weapon. Must you really egg them on?"

Jake was caught off guard for a moment, before he answered "They were trying to gang up on my parents. I think they wanted to rape my mother."

He looked away from Jake to speak to the rest "Now brothers, have you forgotten your vows. We should remember that the weaker man breaks it the easiest, yet the stronger man remembers, and uses it to strengthen his resolve." He paused "Now disperse brothers. Let's not make a scene to where we have the administrator step in."

At that the convicts started to leave, all looking remorseful. The one who broke it up went on to explain "I'm sorry that they've bothered you. They all took vows of celibacy, and should they ever bother you again, just let me know." He paused and offered his hand "I'm Dillon. I am the spiritual leader here." He then shook Hicks' hand and Jake's wrist.

"I'm told that you went to heaven for a short while when we rescued you." Dillon said as he was shaking Jake's wrist. "Did you get to meet him?"

Jake wondered what he meant for a moment, before he realized it was either God or Jesus.

"No," Jake answered "I instead was greeted by my guardian angel. She said that my time was not yet, and sent me back to the physical realm."

Dillon appeared surprised at this. "You have a guardian angel? You must have had someone who loved you go to heaven, because most angels don't get involved."

"Well," Jake answered "I think that if my first love hadn't have died back on Archeron, I would probably have died in that accident."

"Well peace be with you brother." Dillon said, walking away. "That was weird." Ripley commented. "Let's get back to the infirmary." Hicks said.

They walked back to the Infirmary, and found Hudson, Vasquez, and Newt were having a blast. They were all huddled around Jake's old cellular.

"What's so funny?" Ripley asked.

"Well, let's just say the messages Jake sent Roxane were some of funniest stuff." Hudson answered.

Jake didn't think so. "You give me back my phone!" Jake yelled.

"You're gonna have to grab it from me!" Hudson answered, and started to play keep-away with it, passing it between him and Newt.

A good ten minutes passed in this fashion, before Vasquez had had enough. "Just give the kid his phone back Will," she said "It got annoying nine minutes ago."

"Who's gonna make me?" Hudson said, Jake's phone in hand. "I am." Vasquez answered. "You have 'til the count of three to give the phone back."

She started to count. Hudson still wasn't convinced. When She reached three, she got up and said "I'm giving you one last chance Will, give it back to Jake, or you'll be in pain man."

"I don't think so." Hudson answered. At that, Vasquez roundhouse kicked Hudson in the gut, crotch, and face, knocking him out cold.

She then pried the cell phone from Hudson's hand, and handed it back to Jake. "Sorry 'bout that, Will doesn't realize when enough is enough."

"Thanks," Jake replied awkwardly, "What was it that you were laughing at?"

"Just those cheesy love messages you sent to some girl named Roxane." She answered.

"Well, she was my old girlfriend back on Archeron, and as I found out firsthand, she's my guardian angel." Jake explained.

He then got back on the cot, slipped on his headphones and zoned out. Meanwhile, Newt was poking Hudson as he lay there, knocked out.


	5. CH 4: Nighttime Surprise

**Chapter 4: NightTime Surprise**

As the day continued, it seemed that the boredom was starting to kick in. Jake had a good three-hundred songs to his music player, and it seemed that the music was taking him nowhere with killing time.

When Clemens got back to take them to the gym, Jake asked if he could come. Clemens reluctantly agreed, and after finding out what Jake needed to train with, he then began to train.

Training with a sword is rather easy if you have the right stuff. What Jake used was a board, hung from a rope, tied to a pipe on the roof.

Jake drew his katana as he approached the training station he'd set up. Assuming an en garde stance, he imagined the station not as a board on a rope, but as an opponent with a similar sword.

Jake swung first, a high-diagonal slash. The opponent's sword, being represented by the plank, did a mid-stab.

Jake blocked, and quickly stabbed, and blocked a perfect horizontal, then pushing back. Next, as the plank-sword proceeded to vertical up-slash him, or fly towards him in an arc, he slashed a perfect horizontal, bifurcating the plank. At this point, Jake was drenched in sweat, and heard cheers from behind.

Turning around, he saw Hudson and Vasquez both cheering for him from their exercise equipment. Vasquez was using a weight center. Hudson was on the treadmill, running like hell, as if something was chasing him. Hicks was doing pull-ups on a pipe, stoic as a stone.

Jake looked at the time on his cellular. Local time was at 6 pm local time. It seemed that he'd been at the training station for a good hour. "I need to use something else." Jake admitted aloud, to where everyone could hear.

Vasquez seemed to have a solution. She picked up a five-pound free-weight, and said "Here, tie this to the rope."

Jake accepted it, and after five minutes of gimmicking with different knots, he began again.

This time, it's a metal weight that he has to worry about being hit by. He drew his Katana again, and started to practice.

When he slashed it left, it swung back around, requiring a right block, and vice versa. He'd spent a good two more hours at the station, and at the end of that, he found out that was all the workout that they were going to do.

They made their way back to the infirmary as part of a cool-down. When they got back, it seemed that Ripley had put Newt to bed.

"She's sleeping." Ripley whispered "Try not to wake her up." Jake walked over to his cot and began listening to music again. Trying to tune out the world made quite a difference in patience, especially now that you didn't have to watch your back at every possible moment.

What he listened to however, was even older then the prison itself. He listened to rock music from the 1960's to the 1980's. He was what people called a Retro. He liked it though, and to be honest, the stuff that is out these days was all a bunch of electronic crap.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a ration bar. Unwrapping it and taking a bite, _This is dinner_ he thought. The ration bar was mostly a sweet meal, had to be to make it enjoyable. It had peanut-butter, and Chocolate mixed in on top, with a sort of gel-paste in the center that had the consistency of nougat, yet tasted like apples.

Jake had grown tired of ration bars back on Archeron, yet they sure beat that stuff the prisoners had to call food.

He started to reach the Musical Nirvana state, when it seems that Clemens, Andrews, and Aaron had come in with a prisoner who was saying that he's telling the truth. They brought him in, and the questioning began.


	6. CH 5: The Interogation Plan

**Chapter 5: The Interrogation**

The sat the man down on a chair, and Andrews and Aaron stood around him.

"Now why did you kill them!" Aaron's yelled, slapping the poor convict across the face.

"I didn't kill them though. I swear on my mother's grave! I did not kill them." He answered, before receiving another slap from Aaron.

"Why are you slapping him?" Jake asked, "Whatever's going on, I'm sure we can find out by talking."

Aaron looked to Andrews, then they looked at Jake, back at eachother, whispered something, and Andrews said "You'd better be right by letting him talk." Aaron then looked at him, and said "Out with it."

The convict, whose name was Golic, began speaking. "Trevor, Grimm, and I were out in the tunnels, searching for stuff that the miners left behind. We had only candles to use, and some rope, and we were exploring a new place we found last time. We go into the shaft, and Trevor was up ahead. He trips, and then something drags him. We hear a scream, and then nothing. I look to the left, and this dragon attacks him with it's second mouth. Next thing I know, the tail starts to wrap around me, and then it unwraps itself. I Run back the way I came. And you know the rest of the story."

Andrews and Aaron stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Jake realized exactly what this meant, and knew for a fact what Golic was talking about.

"I think one of those things is here." Ripley said, beating Jake to the punch.

"Yeah, what else has a second mouth?" Jake commented. Andrews and Aaron looked at them, unsure of what this all meant.

"Exactly what are we dealing with, if you so happen to know?" Andrews asked.

"Well, let's just say that there is a dangerous creature loose that will kill us all if we let it." Ripley answered "This is a sort of Xenomorph that will easily kill you all. I've dealt with it twice. The first time it killed my crew. The second time, it killed a whole colony," Ripley then paused for effect "and if that man is telling the truth, then it could kill your entire facility."

Aaron laughed, "How could one creature kill an entire colony?" He asked.

"It wasn't one of them" Jake answered "It was a whole hive of them that did it."

The two men just stared at him, and then back at Golic, then to Clemens, before Aaron said "We'll put Golic in a straightjacket for now." He then turned to everyone else in the infirmary "I want to talk to all of you about this."

As Clemens put Golic in the straightjacket and Andrews was watching it, a sound was heard from the ceiling; specifically the vents.

It was a light thumping and scratching sound. It made grew steadily louder as its source came closer. The source drew closer, and stopped, directly over Clemens.

It stood there for a moment, thinking of a way to pounce on its prey. It then decided, and dropped from the grate on the vents.

Into the room the Xeno came, and got into position behind Clemens, who was completely oblivious. Slowly, little by little, it wrapped it's arms around Clemens. Once it had a grip, it spun him around, and with the second mouth, silenced him for good.

It then threw his body across the infirmary like a rag-doll, and approached Andrews.

It snatched him by the arms, and then crawled up the walls and onto the ceiling, still keeping a grip on the screaming victim as it brought him back into the vents.

Leaving the legs hanging out, the creature then proceeded to silence him. This time, there was a bone-crunching sound, and then the body was being dragged through the vents.

Jake was dumbstruck, and when he turned around, it seemed that Newt was hiding behind him.

Hudson looked at the scene "What the freak just happened." He yelled. Vasquez did the sign of the cross. Ripley asked Hicks to hold her, which he did.

Aaron, it seemed, was in complete disbelief. Golic stared across the room, and said "Was I right or what?"

Aaron looked at them, and said "You must be right about that," he paused "You have any bright ideas on what to do?"

Jake looked at Ripley, and so did everyone else. For a few moments, it seemed that they were just looking at her. Then she said; "We can try to kill it, it's about all we can do."

Aarons looked at her, and said "Well, I hope it's possible to kill it with a bunch of carving knives, and if that kid will let us, maybe his sword."

Jake was outraged "No way in hell am I letting anyone else us this, unless it's to avenge my death."

Aaron looked at them, laughing nervously "I guess we're screwed, I doubt that there's anything else we can do." He said in his fit of nervous laughter.

Ripley had other ideas, because she said "We can try to trap it. You have any firearms?"

Aarons was shocked "You give a bunch of life-sentence prisoners firearms and you're asking for trouble lady." He paused "We may not have firearms, but we have fire."

They paused for a moment "That works" Ripley answered. Hicks had let go of Ripley about halfway into the conversation, yet Jake had only just noticed this.

Hicks clapped his hands "Alright Marines" He said "We're gonna go trapping today."

Jake looked at Hicks, "You don't mind if I give everyone a hand would you?" He asked.

Before Hicks could answer, Aarons replied "It's okay, I'll keep an eye on the girl for you."

Ripley looked at Aaron, then Newt, before answering "Okay, but you two stay in the office. I want to make sure she stays safe."

Aaron agreed, and the planning started. When it was done and the order came for the prisoners to help, the hunt was on.


	7. CH 6: The Trap

**Chapter 6: The Trap**

The plan was simple. Seven teams of three, each with a barrel of Triquincetlyline, a torch, and a spotter, were in charge of trapping it. They would close in and force it into holding bunker.

The idea was simple in theory, but to the convicts and survivors in charge of enacting the plan, fat chance. However, it was worth it to try and trap the creature, before it could cause harm to anyone else.

Jake, Hicks, and Ripley were in one team. Vasquez, Hudson, and some other prisoner were on the second team. The other five teams were all cons. The spotters also had a walkie-talkie, so that they could talk to the other teams.

Jake was the spotter for one team, and because Hudson thought that he could do them both at once, he'd become spotter and torchman at once. He'd only let the con come because Hicks said so.

**Hudson**

_Hicks just couldn't let the con stay behind. Personally, he had nothing against the guy, it's just that he thought there was no need for a third person. That was a good seven other teams that could be formed. _

_However, if Hicks thought that seven teams were good, who was he to argue. However, this napalm-like stuff they were using smelled like rotten eggs, mixed with candy, swirled together with a turd. It was the strangest stink that anyone could imagine, and yet, if what they told him was true, it burned everything it touched._

_ They arrived at their post, and assumed positions. Vasquez was in charge of the Triquincetlyine, and said that laying a path of fuel to burn was woman's work. _

_ Hudson didn't believe her one bit on that one. Woman's work was cooking, raising kids, being secretary, seamstressing, babysitting, teaching, and being a server at a restaurant. However, Hudson knew not to argue with her, after the incident with the kid's phone (All he had to do was ask politely.) _

_ They assumed positions, and layed the trail. This one was to draw the creature from the hallway in this area to the main hallway. The stuff only burned what it had been put directly on, and wouldn't stick to the bottom of your shoes until it was lit._

_ A sound was heard on the walkie-talkie, "Hey, We've just laid down the trail at our end. You lay yours down now. We've got the thing just standing there in a hallway, and we need to know that you're ready before we burn it to you. Tell me when you're ready and we'll light this candle trail." The voice said. _

_ Hudson nodded to Vasquez, who grabbed the barrel and walked over to the end of the spot. Bent over, laying the stuff down in front of the entrance ways before leaving a trail to the next hall. She worked backwards, and as she got closer, Hudson realized something._

_ Vasquez had a nice ass. He'd never really bothered to look at it, let alone realize it, until now. _

_ He fought back the temptation to reach out and smack it, but did something else instead. He tapped the convict's shoulder, and motioned for him to take a look. After the convict realized the same thing, they fist-bumped. _

_ The convict however, had a different idea of what to do. As Vasquez was leaving a line across the entrance to the hallway, and was starting to back up, the convict did the unimaginable. He reached over and smacked her ass._

_ Vasquez dropped the tank, reached back to grab the convict's hand, and then started to squeeze. There was a crunching sound, and then the poor con started to scream. _

_ Pulling his hand back, he glared at Vasquez, and then at Hudson, which he gave the finger._

_ Hudson had a different idea. He grabbed the convict's arm, and with the finger still extended, pushed it into his eye, poking it. Pulling it back out, he then punched him in the face and kicked him in the family jewels. He would have kept beating him up if Vasquez hadn't have stopped him, saying "I know you pointed it out to him." She then paused, leaning in, "So you like my ass huh?"_

_ Hudson thought he was in for it. He knew the trick she was going to use, he'd seen it last time they were on leave. Tricking the guy into thinking he's about to get a kiss, she then head-buts him. _

_ This time however, instead of receiving a head-but, she instead kissed him on the lips. _

_ For a few sweet moments, they lingered there, lips touching. They would have kept at it, if it wasn't for the walkie-talkie going off._

_ "You ready for us to send it to you?" The voice on the other end asked. Hudson thumbed the talk switch and answered "We're ready when you are."_

_ "Alright then, Hey Joe, let's light this candle!" He replied, and the sound of fire was heard from down the hall. _

_ There was a screaming coming closer from down the hall. "You should probably start to light it when it gets close." Vasquez reminded him._

_ Hudson had completely forgotten about the torch, which lay on the ground next to his boot._

_ He picked it up, and as the screaming source got closer, he got a good look at it. It was much bigger than the last time he saw it. Bringing the torch down to the trail, it lit up like a firework._

_ The thing ran away like a bat out of hell. Hudson only hoped that everyone else was in place._

**Jake**

Jake was at the end of the hall with Hicks and Ripley. He had the job of torchman, which they said was the hardest to screw up.

At least that's what Hicks said. Ripley thought that he should be spotter, and that she should use the torch. However, Hicks, the mastermind behind this plan, didn't want an inexperienced teenager to wreck this plan.

Inexperinced teenager. Jake survived for two years against a whole hive of those things. He'd had the idea to have them pull out of there when they first went into the hive. If anything, he should be leading this.

However, if he didn't wreck this plan, and actually worked as part of the team, he might earn some of the man's respect.

Hicks was laying down the stuff. Triquincetlyine is what they called it. The stuff stank to high heaven in the strangest way imaginable. However, this stuff only stuck to you when you lit it on fire.

When Hicks finished laying the trail, he nodded to Ripley. Ripley spoke to the walkie-talkie "We're all ready." She said.

The person on the other end replied, yet Jake didn't quite hear what it was.

Ripley gave the signal, and Jake knew what to do. He only had a few seconds to do it.

He saw the creature run towards them. Jake lowered the torch to the trail, lighting it on fire.

The creature continued running, right into the bunker. However, it managed to grab Ripley as it ran.

Jake ran over to the bunker, and saw the strangest thing happen. For a moment, the creature just held Ripley there. It brought its head close to her, as if it were trying to smell her. After a few seconds, it just stood there, and then it let go of her.

"Get outta there!" Jake yelled to Ripley, who didn't waste a moment. She ran out of the bunker, and as soon as she was clear, Jake and Hicks closed the bunker door and locked it.

Things didn't seem quite right though.


	8. CH 7: The GameChanger

**Chapter 7: The Game-Changer**

While everyone else was celebrating the capture, things had a much darker mood with Ripley, Jake, and Hicks.

Right after they had captured the thing, with not a moment to lose, Ripley ran off. Jake knew where she was going. He ran after her, trying to keep up. It seemed though, that Hicks just wouldn't leave them be, and decided to follow them.

They arrived at the infirmary, Ripley a few minutes ahead of them, already down to her underwear, assuming a position on the scanner. She motioned for Jake to start to work the machine.

Jake followed her instructions, setting the scanner into motion, and stopping it over her abdomen.

There, staring right at them from inside her solar plexus, was a Queen embryo. It seemed to be just staring at them, almost grinning with delight.

"You know how long I have until it's out?" Ripley asked as soon as she got a look at the screen.

Jake thought for a moment. His father had been the poor soul who hosted the Queen in him back on Archeron. He'd seen the process from start to end.

The Queen embryo always took slightly longer. Yet Jake had no idea at the time Ripley was impregnated. He wished that Bishop was here.

In fact, he hadn't seen Bishop at all since he'd arrived here. Whatever happened to Bishop, it seemed that the time was now to look at it.

Jake took a good long look at the monitor, looking at the essential development details. The Headcrest was just starting to become elongated, which usually happened a third of the way through. His estimate, roughly two days. His precise guess, about 45 hours.

He looked at Ripley; "This is only an estimate," He answered "but you have about two days. However, if you want hours, you have about 45. All we really can do is tell the people on the ship, and hope that they can cut it out of you."

Ripley looked at herself, and then back at Jake, and then at the door. Jake turned around to see what she was looking at, and noticed that Hicks had been standing there the whole time.

Hicks started to walk into the room, a look of apprehension on his face. Ripley got up, and walked over to him. It seemed that the game had changed. Ripley wrapped her arms around Hicks and started to cry.

Jake was wondering what to do next. Maybe if he could contact the company ship that was supposed to come, he could have them cut it out of her. That was about all they could do.

Jake walked out of the Infirmary, and started to think. He'd been walking for a good thirty minutes before he bumped into a familiar face. He looked up, and said "Bishop, Where have you been this whole time?"

Bishop just looked at Jake, before he answered "I was in Aaron's office. I also have been working on trying to contact the company ship. It's on schedule, and should arrive within 45 hours."

Jake just looked at him blankly. He then looked at the time on his cellular.

It had been a good thirty minutes since the diagnosis. "When did you contact them?" Jake asked.

"Just thirty minutes ago." Bishop answered as soon as the question was out of Jake's mouth. "Why?" Bishop inquired.

"Because Ripley has a Queen embryo inside of her, and She only has 45 hours until it bursts out of her!" Jake shouted. "If they don't get here in time to be able to cut it out of her, then she'll be dead from it's emergence, and we'll have a queen to worry about taking over this place."

Bishop stared at Jake for a moment, before answering in his usual calm way "I have a call to make. I personally talked with the crew of the company ship in question, and I can easily have them get here faster. If you want, you can come with me as I tell them."

Jake was dumbstruck yet answered "Alright, let's go talk to them." They started walking back to Aaron's office.

When they arrived, he saw Aaron talking to Newt. Bishop walked up to Aaron, and whispered something to him. As soon as he was done, he started to work the terminal.

He said something to Newt, and asked that she run as quickly as she could to the Infirmary, which she did.

Jake just looked at them, watching them establish the connection. A few seconds later, an image of a man who looked something like Bishop appeared on the monitor. The only difference was that this man had facial hair. Bishop the Android wasn't able to have any.

He let them start to talk. The conversation was brief, and they tried their best to keep Jake out of the conversation. Jake heard the man on the other end say that he'll put some more speed into their flight path to make it there faster. They said that it would only be two hours worth of difference, and that Ripley would have to let them put her under.

At the end, the trio walked back to the Infirmary to tell Ripley the news. When they arrived, it seemed Aaron made a mistake in telling Newt what was going on, because she was crying, yet this time, it was on Hick's shoulder.

Jake looked at Ripley who was shocked at the whole scene. Jake walked up to them, and started talking. It would be like talking to a rock, but he had no other option. He'd have to talk his way into keeping his new family together.


	9. CH 8: Back to Being a Family

**Chapter 8: Back to Being a Family**

Jake took a seat right in between Ripley and Newt. Newt, still crying on Hick's shoulder, seemed to have stopped once she saw Jake.

"It's true isn't it?" Newt asked, half angry, half crying. "She's got one in her."

"Yes," Jake answered "but, she's got a great amount of time until the thing comes out. I personally took a look atit, and she has a good 44 hours." He paused, allowing the information to sink in with Newt "And Bishop and I just talked to the people here to pick us up. It turns out that they have the ability to cut it out of her."

Newt's eyes brightened. "Really, she's going to be alright?" She asked. Before Jake could answer, Ripley beat him to it. "Yes, I'm going to be fine. All we really have to do is wait." She answered "Come give mom a hug you two." She said.

Newt ran straight over, and wrapped Ripley in a warm embrace. "You too Jake." Ripley said.

Aw, what the heck. Jake thought to himself, and joined in the embrace. So did Hicks.

They were there in a warm embrace, when Hudson and Vasquez came in.

"Would you look at that." Hudson commented. "Kind of makes me feel all mushy inside."

Newt turned around, and ran over to them "Uncle Will, Aunt Jenette!" Newt yelled, wrapping them both in a hug. They however, were shocked at Newt's response.

As the group hug ended, Jake asked "Where were you two? It's been a whole hour."

Newt joke answered "You two were making out weren't you?" Everyone else was shocked at hearing such a phrase.

"Where did you hear that young lady?" Ripley asked. Newt looked at her and answered "I learned it from Uncle Will. He said that to explain the strange face messages on Jake's cellular back when we were looking through those messages." Newt paused for a moment, and did a face-slap "I forgot not to say that word, Uncle Will said it was something I shouldn't know about." She then took a seat on one of the cots.

Everyone looked at Hudson. Hudson looked back at everyone else, and then answered "Well, if Jake had just cleared out his messages, and had not been making the colon and asterisk thing in his messages and had the same symbol be returned, there would have been nothing to explain."

Everyone just continued looking at him. "Come on! I tell dirty jokes around her all the time, and you don't do anything, yet if I explain one, then you all act like I've just sold a state secret!" Hudson continued.

Everyone just stared at him for a moment, then Ripley said; "If all of the guys could just go somewhere else for now, I'd really appreciate it."

Jake, Hicks, and Hudson were confused. Then Hicks realized what this meant, and motioned for Jake and Hudson to come with him, saying that Ripley was going to have "The Talk" with Newt.

Hudson and Jake realized this, and followed Hicks to the gym. It seemed like things were starting to be like normal again.

As they were working out in the gym, things seemed like normal. Hudson was working out with the weights, and Hicks had grabbed a 5 ft piece of pipe and started to spar with Jake.

The guys knew that things were going to be alright. They just had to keep busy outside the infirmary for a good hour.


	10. CH 9: Waiting Life

**Chapter 9: Waiting Life**

At the end of the hour, the guys started to walk back to the Infirmary. With the sparing match between Hicks and Jake having taken up most of the hour, and Hudson eventually becoming spectator to a very pitched battle, the trio honestly could say they had a good time.

Making it back to the Infirmary, they seemed to have a surprise waiting for them there.

Real, honest to goodness food. Bishop was there, taking pride in the achievement.

It was macaroni and cheese. The food actually smelled and looked like the real thing.

"While the whole trapping ordeal was going on, I had taken the liberty of repairing the food processors so that everyone could enjoy a nice decent meal." He explained, serving the guys some of it from a very large pot.

Jake gladly accepted it, yet wouldn't stop until everyone was served. Then, he started to dig in with everyone else.

The meal was incredible, and most of all, it was the very thing they said it was. No different texture to go with the familiar taste, no squishy goo, no need to substitute anything with a ration bar.

They ate, enjoying each other's company. When they were all done and the pot had been emptied, then it seemed that the good mood continued.

Jake looked at the time. Roughly 1:30 in the morning local time. This night had been eventful. Trapping the creature, finding out Ripley was a cocoon, finding out they can cut it out of her.

Everyone also seemed to start getting tired. So they all went to sleep, surrendering to the void.

A good nine hours later, they all woke up to the alarm on Jake's cellular. It seemed that it was still on Archeron Time with the alarm. Jake shut it off, and looked around.

Things still looked the same in the Infirmary. Everyone else it seemed, was woken up from the alarm.

Jake felt awful. He'd woken everybody up. He honestly would have preferred to sleep in too.

Hudson was the first to speak in the group. "Man, I was having this awesome dream where I had gotten laid." He said, walking up to Jake and slapping him upside the head. He then grumbled "Wish I'd never freed him."

Jake laughed. Things were starting to look up for once. There was a knock on the infirmary door.

Vasquez answered. It was Aaron. "Just thought I could bring you breakfast." He explained, carrying 6 trays full of scrambled eggs.

After they started to eat, Jake started to get a rather weird feeling. He was thinking that when this is all said and done, and when they finally get to Earth, that things will probably not work out for him. He'd probably become a ward of the state, seeing as no one would want to adopt a teenager a year away from 18. Things may work out better with Newt, Ripley probably will adopt her.

Jake thought that just thinking to himself while he ate was a bit much, so he started to listen to music. However, the music wouldn't take his mind off the facts. He was still eating when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

He turned around. It was Ripley. "Everything alright there?" She asked "You've been really quiet."

Jake took the headphones off his head and sighed. "Just thinking about how things will turn out when everything is all done." He answered

"What do you mean?" Ripley inquired

"Well," Jake went on to admit "I personally doubt that you'd want to adopt both of us. You're probably going to adopt Newt, while I get left as a ward of the state, and spend a full year not being adopted at whatever foster home they dump me at."

Ripley looked shocked "Why would you say that? I know you're almost a grown man and all, but you still do the craziest stuff. You took over the APC back on Archeron, completely ignoring Gorman's objections. And then you try the craziest thing and run distraction for me back on the Sulaco. Don't get me wrong, you did a great job, but you act upon the craziest impulses. I personally want to adopt the both of you. You just don't realize that." She explained.

Jake felt so relieved, that instead of saying something, he wrapped Ripley in a big hug. He also started to cry, yet this time, they were tears of joy.

"I love you too Jake." Ripley said, completely surprised by the move. Jake let go, and went back to eating his food, a big grin on his face all morning long.

All day things were rather light in mood for everyone. At lunchtime that day however, Hudson made a bet with Vasquez that Hicks could beat Jake one on one, using the pipe-staff against the Katana.

That evening, it seemed that entertainment would be provided to everyone, seeing how word of the bet leaked from Bishop to Aaron, who decided to give the cons something to watch that night.

At 5 local time, there would be a match worth watching in the Cafeteria. The contestants, Hicks and Jake.


	11. CH 10: Exhibition Fight Anyone?

**Chapter 10: Exhibition Fight Anyone?**

The fight would be just like a boxing match. There would be ten rounds, each side had a trainer entourage, and There would be someone to display what round it was.

The trainer entourage was only one person for each side. Vasquez had been betting on Jake, and so she was taking the place of his trainer. Hudson had bet on Hicks, so he would be trainer to him.

Ripley couldn't bear to choose, as long as both of them made it out okay, so she would hold the cards saying what round it was.

Back in the crowds, Aaron had the bright idea to let the cons make bets, and was running a booth specifically for it. What they were betting wasn't clear, but someone thought it was servings of food.

Bishop couldn't let the two get hurt, and decided to be the ref. Aaron said he would also be announcer after the betting booth was closed, and the PA system was rigged to do so.

The match rules would be simple. No bodily contact with the weapons, and you could only go towards your opponents weapon.

Jake was in a hallway on the other end receiving a pep-talk from Vasquez. He imagined Hicks was getting a similar talk from Hudson, but wasn't sure.

"Alright, you listen to me. You may have a better weapon, complete with a guard, but you still have very little chance against Hicks." Vasquez said, pausing for a moment "Now, What you do is try to wear him out. Mostly block. He's capable of a more stable grip and has an easier grip position. However, mostly block, and try to have him do some moves involving complex movement. Like try and have him swing full block with it, and whatever you do, keep that grip tight. Just remember that and you'll be good."

**Hicks**

_Hicks on the other hand was having the hardest time with Hudson ever. Hudson insisted on giving him a pep-talk, yet all he wanted to do was some warm-up moves with the pipe-staff. However, as long as Hudson didn't pull him aside, he let him talk as he practiced._

_ "Alright, you've got both an advantage and a disadvantage." Hudson was rambling "The advantage is that you have an easier ability to block. The disadvantage, is that you don't have anything protecting your grip. The advantage is that you have a much heavier weapon to fight with. The disadvantage is that you can tire out easier with that thing…" _

_ Hicks decided he'd had enough of Hudson's poor excuse for a pep-talk, and slapped him. Unfortunatly, Hudson didn't take the hint._

_ "Just letting you know that if you lose, I have to kiss Bishop." He said. _

_Hicks turned around to slap him again, yet it seemed that Hudson was just putting it out there. _

_ And kissing Bishop. No offense, but that's just weird, disgusting, and wrong. Shoot, He even thought about letting Jake win in a close match just so he could see it, but then again, having Vasquez kiss Bishop would be even funnier. Plus, he wanted to finally knock the kid off his high horse when it came to melee combat. The kid acted like he was a ken-do grandmaster when it came to the sword-play. If anything, someone had to teach him a lesson._

**Jake**

Vasquez had fashioned some blocking gloves out of the two boards and some leather glued together. She was helping him practice for a while, and then he said he wanted to meditate for the last few minutes before the match.

Vasquez reluctantly agreed, and Jake got on the floor and began. He held the sheathed-sword in his hands, closed his eyes, and began to breathe in and out, clearing his thoughts.

He concentrated on bringing the life energy from within his chest area into a ball. He focused, bringing it in, and making it larger.

He held it at that size for a moment, before releasing it through his body, feeling refreshed.

"It's time." Vasquez said. Jake got up, an walked through the hall with her.

The cafeteria was a large two floor place. The main spot where the tables would be was cleared out, and on the second-floor balcony, all of the convicts were watching, cheering either "Jake" or "Dwayne".

The space where they were going to be fighting had 8 tables arranged in a square. At the corners, there was space.

Jake and Vasquez walked over their corner, and Hicks and Hudson walked to theirs'.

Bishop stood in the center with Aaron, who held a microphone. "Alright Gentlemen, Tonight, I give you the fight of a lifetime, the rumble in the steel jungle." He paused, and motioned to Hicks "In this corner, weighing 206 pounds, standing at 6 feet 3 inches, wielding the pipe-staff. He's a Colonial Marine Corporal, has killed about 20 of the creature we just captured, Give it up for Dwayne Hicks."

Aaron then motioned to Jake "And in this corner, weighing 139 pounds, standing at 6 feet 0 inches and wielding the Katana. He survived two years alone with a whole hive of those creatures and is only 17, give it up for Jake Essex."

Jake and Hicks both walked into the center of the "Ring". Bishop said "Match is won by disarming your opponent, so I don't want you to start going for each other. Your trying to knock it out of their hands."

The cue to start was for them to each bow to each other. Jake and Hicks both bowed, and Bishop said "Now begin."

Out of the corner of his eye, on the edge of the ring, he saw Ripley holding a sign that said **Round 1**.

Jake however, was doing a circle-pacing, trying to spot a weakness on Hicks, who was doing the same thing. For a few moments, both of them were circling like wolves, before Hicks made the first move.

Hicks did an upwards strike, which Jake blocked from low. Jake then did a downwards slash, which Hicks blocked center. Hicks countered with pushing it back, knocking Jake off balance.

Jake got back on his feet, and did an upwards slash on the pipe-staff, careful not to hit Hicks with the blade.

The move made Hicks loose the grip with one hand, and struggling to get it back in his hand before Jake could strike again.

Hicks was too slow, and Jake then slashed high-left-horizontal. Hicks completely lost the grip on his weapon, which Jake sent flying across the ring.

Hicks had till the count of ten to grab it, which he managed to by the count of nine. However, the first one round was over at that point. Jake and Hicks went back to their corners.

When Jake got to his, he received another pep-talk from Vasquez. "That was good man," she said "You knocked it out of his hand. Now just try to keep it away from him. Now go out there and win that match."

Jake walked back into the ring along with Hicks. This time, Jake knew what to do.

Jake spotted Ripley with a similar sign. Jake was trying to remain calm. He could see Hicks getting pumped.

Jake heard the bell ring marking the start of the second round. Jake moved forward and did a up-left-diagonal. Hicks blocked, and push-countered Jake.

Jake responded to the counter by a firm step backwards. Jake then up-slashed right, which had the opposite effect, slicing the pipe in two.

Hicks now had a new advantage. However, Jake was saved by the bell, marking the end of round two.

Jake backed into his corner, and saw Hicks do the same. Vasquez looked at Hicks then back to Jake. "Alright, time to adapt and survive." She said "You've got two to deal with, but try to work on this one at a time. He brings it one way, you've got to block harder. Try to have him use one at a time. Remember, he can't hit you directly, only the Katana. Just try to wear him out. Make him tired and you have a chance to win this."

The bell rang again, and Jake tried the advice Vasquez gave him. Mostly letting Hicks make the offensive moves for the next six rounds, he had a chance.

When Round ten happened, things were starting to look up. Jake noticed how Hicks was struggling to keep going, and worked that to his advantage. Jake figured it was time.

Bringing everything he had into each move, he slashed, each time it was blocked, he'd slash again.

Hicks then did the unthinkable. Bringing both pieces of pipe into the air for a down-slash, Hicks brought everything into that move. Jake knew the perfect return. Blocking with a up-right-diagonal, he sent both pieces of pipe flying. Jake saw them both go into different trajectories, landing a good 3 yards away from each other.

Hicks scrambled to grab them, however, he was unsuccessful in doing so before the count of ten.

With that the match was over. Jake heard shouts of joy and disappointment from the cons. Looking around, he realize he'd just won.

Turning around, he saw Hudson look pissed. Hicks walked over to the center of the ring, where Bishop announced Jake the winner, and raise his arm.

Jake looked over at Hicks, who looked like he'd just lost everything. Jake held out his hand, "Good game, that was a very close match." Jake said to Hicks.

Hicks turned around, and shook Jake's wrist. "I have to admit, for a kid, you did pretty good yourself." Hicks said. Hicks then turned and saluted Jake.

Jake was unsure of what this all meant, but returned the salute. As the crowd began to break and disperse, it seems that things had turned out good for tonight.

Arriving at the Infirmary with everyone else, Jake realized that he'd finally earned Hicks' respect. After a ration bar dinner, he went to sleep, tired from such a long match.

xXx

**Golic**

_ Golic knew what to do. He felt that he needed to face it one on one. He skipped watching the fight, knowing that everyone else would be there. _

_ Moving with a purpose, he made his way down to the lower levels. He found the bunker. _

_ Looking through the window, he saw that the creature was facing the opposite end. He could see the creature use it's second mouth on the opposite wall. He watched it for a moment, knowing that he could open the door, yet waiting._

_ Finally, he remembered what he had to do. He reached for the lock mechanism, and released it. He didn't open the door all the way, it was too heavy and he didn't have the time. _

_ He wished he'd spent more time in the weight room. However, he struggled to get it open even a hair._

_ After an hour of struggling, he managed to open it an inch. "Soon, it'll be you and me. Then I'll be able to get back at what you did to my friends. I'll be waiting." He said. _

_ He then ran like crazy to get to the cafeteria. If he was lucky, he might be able to catch the final round and find out who will win. _

_ He ran the usual route, remembering that the balcony to the cafeteria was where they were supposed to be. _

_ Making his way to the balcony, he saw the android name the kid the winner. _

_ Whatever, not like he really cared. Him and the other convicts made their way to their cells. _

_ When he was walking to his, he felt extremely satisfied. If the thing didn't kill him in his sleep, he may have a chance to exact his revenge on the thing. _

_ Round two will come, all in good time. All in good time._


	12. CH 11: Third Day

**Chapter 11: Third Day**

**Jake**

The next morning, Jake woke up. This time, it was Circadian. No alarm-clock had brought this awakening.

Jake looked around, and saw that everyone else was having breakfast. He noticed at the foot of his cot, there was a tray of sausage, bacon, and hash browns.

And it smelled delicious. Jake reached over, and picked up the tray. He looked around, and saw everyone else eating a similar meal in their beds.

Ripley turned her head and noticed him. "Good morning sleepy-head. You've been asleep all morning." She said.

Jake reached over for his cellular (Completely on Fury time) and saw that it was almost ten in the morning.

Looking down, he started to dig in. The food was delicious. It had been a long time since Jake had a hot breakfast. He enjoyed it to the last bite.

He then reached into his jacket, which lay on the side of the bed, and started to look for his journal. He had a hard time, because it seemed that all of the pockets had something in them. After finding a deck of cards, his wallet from Archeron, and a small quartz crystal, he finally found his journal.

Slipping the pen out of the holder, and turning to the next blank page, he began to write. Updates were done the day after, and after it was done, he shut it, and saw a familiar face holding the cards.

"Please, please can we play cards?" Newt asked, holding the deck in her hands like a toy that had yet to be bought.

"Why not." Jake answered. Immediately, Newt ran to start asking everyone to play cards with her.

Soon, Everyone except Bishop and Hicks was seated around a table, and playing Archeron Pairs.

The game itself was a cross between old maid, go fish, and rummy. How it was like go fish, you had the ability to ask someone if they had any of a certain card. The old maid aspect came in if they did, where you had to guess which card it is in their hand. How Rummy came in, you made pairs, and the pair type determined the point value. A pair that is only in number got you five points, while a pair that also matches the suit got you ten.

The mechanic was simple, and it didn't take long for Ripley, Vasquez, and Hudson to pick it up. However, with skill, the obvious lack of it fell on Hudson.

At the moment, it was Newt's turn. "Anyone have any aces?" Newt asked. Jake looked through his hand. At the moment, he had a two of hearts, a three of clubs, a 9 of spades, a Jack of diamonds, and a King of clubs.

"No, I don't" Jake said. "I don't either." Vasquez said. "Same here" Ripley announced.

"I have some." Hudson admitted. "Go ahead and find it though." He challenged as he held his hand out, allowing Newt to reach.

Newt seemed to know which one it was, and Jake finally figured out why. It seemed that Hudson always looked directly at the card.

Newt looked up for a moment, and then made her choice. Selecting the one right in the center, she drew it out of Hudson's hand, and after flipping it around, making sure it was an Ace (of Diamonds) she pulled out an ace from her hand and laid it down. It seemed that the RedSuit Aces were all gone.

It was then Ripley's turn. "Anyone have any twos?" She asked.

Jake and Hudson both said yes.

"I think I'll take one from Will" Ripley said. Hudson brought his hand forward, and started to choose.

Choosing the one on the right end, Ripley pulled it out and mouthed "Ouch". She then put it back in her hand.

Vasquez's turn. "Any of you have a queen?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads "No".

Vasquez knew the drill, and reached for the deck. After bringing her card to her hand, she winced.

After two hour's worth of hands, the totals said a lot. Ripley had the most, with over 200 points. Next was Jake, with 185 points. Newt came in third, with 175 points. Vasquez came in fourth with 145 points. And then there was Hudson, who had only a measly 55 points.

They were about to start a new hand when Aarons walked in. "I have some very bad news, and some very good news." He said. "Which one do you want first?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then Ripley said, "How about the good news."

Aaron looked at them and said. "They'll be another three hours early. The ship will be here three hours early."

Jake then said "What's the bad news then?" Aaron paused "Golic released the creature. It's only a matter of time before it reaches you. It's already started to attack the prisoners."

Everyone looked around. "I'm already starting to talk to everyone else, and a plan's been formed to trap it in the leadworks."

Everyone looked at each other. It seemed that the newest things were going down. The third day on the planet will be the hardest they'll have. If they can stay alive.

"We currently need someone to lead the creature into the mold. If any of you are willing, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Jake looked around and said "I'll do it. I'll be bait." Ripley looked at him "No way in hell are you going to do it. The thing will kill you if it even get's it's hands on you."

"No way," Jake said "If the thing may not touch you, but it will still need someone to follow. It's not gonna do that with you mom."

"I'll do it!" Hicks spoke up "I personally don't have anything to live for anymore. Nobody loved me here or back home or had a family. Frankly I got beat by a teenager, when I held an obvious advantage. My whole life is gone, I might as well go out for the team."

Everyone was shocked. Jake never realized that the outcome of last night's match meant so much to him. He thought he'd earned his respect, when in reality, he succeeded in emasculating him.

"I don't want you to bait the thing," Ripley said standing up and walking over to him "Because someone does love you."

"Who?" asked Hicks. "I do Dwayne." Ripley answered, leaning forward, and then kissing him.

Their kiss lasted a good ten seconds before Ripley drew away, she said "Let the kid bait the thing." Vasquez said "He obviously would rather do it. He's the only one of us who is even capable of wielding a weapon. He's got the sword, and as we all have found out, he's perfectly capable of holding his own with it."

"Just let the kid be bait." Hudson said "I think he's old enough to think for himself. However, if you insist that your son not do this, then I'm afraid as his teachers, we won't let him. Isn't that right Ms. Jenette?"

"What Will said." Vasquez replied "I'd let Jake if he were my son."

"Well," Ripley said "I'll let you do this Jake. If you feel like the creature's your responsibility, then you take care of it. I'll operate the mold controls an…" Ripley was interrupted by the entrance of two prisoners; Dillon, and Morse. "If you all are gonna help us," Morse said "Then it better be now."

Jake had this strange feeling in his gut. "Bishop." Jake said. Bishop turned to face him "Yes Jake?"

"How long until the ship arrives?" Jake asked. Bishop blinked his eyes "Five hours, thirty minutes." He answered.

"How long until the thing comes out of Ripley?" Jake inquired. Bishop blinked again "Five hours, thirty minutes." He answered.

Jake was worried, yet it seemed that Hicks knew what needed to be done. "If either of you are going to help us, then speak now, or forever hold your peace." Hicks said.

"I'll work the controls" Morse announced "I'm the only one of us still alive who is certified to work them." He explained.

"I'll push it into the mold." Bishop said. "If I have to go in to do it, I certainly will. I'd rather have that then meet my own designer."

Jake was amazed. "I'll be the one to bring it out to the leadworks, I'm really fast, and I want to make sure this thing ends."

Aaron clapped his hands really loudly, multiple times. "I guess it's settled, and that we know what to do?" He said, still applauding.

Everyone just looked at him. Hicks finally spoke up "We know what to do, and we'll gladly do it. But you have no idea what this all means don't you?"

Aaron shook his head no, and stopped clapping. It seemed that the guy was not really smart. Made sense, seeing as he had told Newt the worst possible thing.

They all left to their places, leaving the infirmary behind one last time.


	13. CH 12: Race Against Time

**Chapter 12: Race Against Time**

For everyone, it seemed that time was conspiring against them. For Ripley, the only way she'd survive having it in her, is if the people from the company cut the embryo out. For everyone else, it seemed that people with guns were a good five hours away.

Everyone realized that the company mostly wants the creature, yet it seems that if they want it, they had to get here before the end of the clock.

The plan to kill the xeno was simple. By having a person be bait, they would lead it to the foundry. There, the creature would be brought to the assembly line, where it would be dropped into a lead-casting mold, and have molten lead be poured onto it. If, during the chase, it decided to take a detour, the other doors would be shut in it's face by Hicks, Hudson or Vasquez.

As Jake walked up to the creature, he was worried about what would happen. He breathed in and out, counted to ten in English and Spanish, and got ready.

Cupping his hands to his mouth, he yelled "Catch me if you can!" The creature moved it's head to face him, and started to run.

Jake, standing a good ten meters away, started to run too. Moving on the tips of his feet, spreading his legs as far as possible, he ran.

He made his way around a corner, and looked back. The creature was following him at the ten meter range.

Jake kept running, and turned the second corner. He heard the door shut to the side, yet kept running.

It was a straightaway from here, and it became a straightaway chase. Jake looked back to see where the creature was. He was greeted by a blank space behind.

Looking up, he saw the creature climbing along the roof. It was a good 12 meters behind, but it moved fast.

Jake kept running. Only 100 yards from the end of the hall. Jake looked up and behind, and saw the creature at ten meters behind him, and closing.

Jake imagined he was playing American football back on Archeron, and he had intercepted the ball for a touchdown.

He was at 50 yards from the other end of the hall when it grabbed him. It leapt from the roof and brought him to the ground.

Jake fell to the floor face first. The creature was bigger than the ones back on Archeron. It seemed that the creature had his legs for a moment when it tackled him, yet lost grip.

Jake got up and ran again. He wouldn't become it's next victim. Looking back, he saw the creature get up and run after him.

Jake decided to follow the advice of Pink Floyd and ran like hell. Making it into the foundry, he could hear the creatures footsteps on the low walkway.

He kept running, and when he was about to fall into the mold, he leapt over it, landing face first on the other side.

Rolling over, he saw the creature was just standing there, mere footsteps away from the mold.

Looking up, he saw Morse on the control platform, standing with Ripley.

He looked back at the creature, which was still standing there. He could see it, just moving it's head around, as if it was looking at the place.

"Hey, come get me!" Jake yelled. The creature just stood there, as if it knew what would happen if he went forward. The creature failed to notice the figure of Bishop walking up behind it.

Bishop then started to push the creature forward, one step at a time. Bishop had manage to have the creature reach the edge, when it wrapped it's tail around his torso and dragged him with it.

Bishop yelled "Pour the lead! Remember my sacrifice!". Morse knew the drill, and pressed a button.

From a large smelting bucket came the liquid. From the edge of the walkway, Jake could feel the heat from the liquefied lead as it poured into the mold.

As the molten metal poured, Jake realized what this all meant. The creature was trapped, and all they had to worry about was the people from the ship getting there in time.

Jake pulled his cellular out of his pocket, and looked at the clock. He'd set a timer to go off if it was too late. It appeared there was just an hour and thirty minutes left. He prayed that the people from The Company would get here.

Jake got up and started to walk away from the mold. Behind him, the mold was filled, and the ends closed, bringing it to the next stage of the assembly line.

However, it seemed that not even the mold could contain the otherworldly beast, as the mold was broken. The creature, glowing red, as if to show the rage it contained, It made it's way to where Jake was.

However, there was nowhere to run any further on the platform. The walkway ended in a metal wall.

Jake looked behind him, right at the screaming beast making it's way to him. Jake felt behind him, and came to rest his hand on a chain. He felt lower, and his hand met wall.

Jake swore he heard voices yelling, and looking up, he was right. Up top, Morse and Ripley yelled for him to climb.

Jake took their advice, and wrapping his hand around the chain, began to climb for his life.


	14. CH 13: Endgame

**Chapter 13: Endgame**

Jake climbed like crazy, keeping a grip with both hands, switching chains and keeping at least one hand on the chain at any time.

Looking down, he could see the form of Bishop dealing with molten lead on top of him, writhing in agony as the molten lead started to eat away at his artificial skin.

He could also see the creature climbing up the chains, moving with a speed that seemed un-natural.

Jake had climbed up slightly past the control platform, and kept climbing.

He looked down and saw the creature closing in on him. Jake also saw that the chains he was climbing were running out; he nearly reached the ceiling.

"Pull the fire alarms!" he heard Morse yell "Their those cords up above you!" Ripley clarified

Jake looked up and found what he was looking for. Running along the ceiling was a cord that ran between a sprinkler system.

Jake reached out, and when his fingers wrapped around the cord, pulled down.

From the ceiling all over, the sprinkler systems released their payload of water. Jake looked down at the creature, which was steaming, turning to black, and forming cracks along it's surface.

For a moment the creature remained, before it started to crumble. It broke into a thousand pieces, falling to the floor.

Jake slid down to the platform, and looked down. He saw Bishop get up, and start to walk away, lead having fused onto his skin in many places, and internal workings showing in his legs.

Jake looked around. He started to walk to the ladder leading to the platform, and ran into the people from the company.

The Bishop look-alike was being followed by these people in white hazmat suits.

"Move out of the way kid." The look-alike said. "Where's the lady with the queen?"

Jake started to walk backwards and pointed to Ripley. He then fell back through the Suits, and found Aaron and Newt.

"Their here to help mommy right?" Newt asked. Jake looked at them as they approached Ripley, then said "If they are, then they really should make that known."

Ripley was starting to step away from the Suits, and walked onto a platform above the blast furnace.

"I don't want you to get it!" She yelled. The Bishop look-alike replied "I insist that we will destroy it."

"You won't though!" Ripley yelled, "You're just going to put it in a freeze tube and use it for your bio-weapons program. And then you'll just kill the rest of them."

The Bishop look-alike was appaled. "I assure you that won't happen. I admit that we won't destroy it, but rather pickle it in formaldehyde and have it for later study. But I assure you that's it."

Ripley didn't seem convinced. She started to back away towards the end of her platform. Jake knew what she was about to do.

"Don't do it mom!" Jake yelled "Let them cut it out of you! I know that they won't kill us, and if you just let them cut it out of you, the Company will take care of it. I'll personally watch them to make sure. Just don't jump."

Ripley had paused for a moment, and then started to walk back. The Suits had something they used to put her under, and they all went with them.

It seemed that things would be alright, just have to work together.


	15. CH 14: Spaceship wait

**Chapter 14: Spaceship wait**

On board the company ship, the tension thickened. They had brought Ripley into the operating room on board, and had everyone else wait outside.

They also brought Bishop in for repair, since it was a miracle he survived the ordeal. He had been set next to Bishop on the ride up, and the android had told him to do something very nasty to himself.

However, here in the waiting room, the mood was rather forboding. Hudson and Vasquez were talking with Newt, trying their best to reassure her. Hicks was just sitting there, looking at the door, as if to see the medics come out to give them some news.

Jake was trying his hardest to distract himself with his music, as if it even helped.

His gaze turned to Hicks, and he couldn't help but wonder what was up.

Pausing his music and removing the headphones, he tapped Hicks' shoulder.

Hicks turned around. "What is it Jake." He asked with an annoyed tone.

"Is everything alright, you've been staring at the door for a good 50 minutes." Jake asked.

Hicks looked at the watch on his wrist "It's been that long?" he replied. "Yeah," Jake answered "and that's rounding down a few seconds. I kept count by how many songs I've had play." Jake paused "There's no hard feelings about the fight right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, just not used to being beaten by someone." Hicks said "I graduated boot camp top of the company. Beat everyone at close quarters sparing. The next 7 years, I'm used to coming out on top. I get assigned this mission as Apone's second, used to following orders from a superior officer. He dies, and I'm in charge. Then there's you, acting like you are a ken-do grandmaster with that damn sword, and I hear about a match last night, thinking to knock you off your high horse. I get beaten, and it's by a kid half my age."

Hicks paused, letting it sink in on Jake. "You beat me, and managed to prove I'm getting old. I guess I'm not used to that realization." He finished.

"Well" Jake replied "I personally tried to beat you to earn your respect. I got used to being treated like a second class citizen, by everyone. I had a father who was a manager back home, and even he treated me that way. The thing that made it even more amazing was the fact that he didn't let that show to everyone else. He always tried his hardest to make it seem like he cared for me. He invited me to all of his parties with the other manager's. Even Newt's parents, the people who paid me to watch their son and daughter, treated me like that. Apart from Newt and Timmy, the only person who didn't look at me that way, was Roxane. I had tried my hardest to earn your respect, even if it means victory was achieved by tiring you out." Jake explained.

Hicks just looked at him for a moment. "You didn't earn my respect from the victory." He said.

"I didn't?" Jake inquired. "No," Hicks answered "You earned it by slicing my weapon in two. You have some serious skills with that sword. The fact that you can slice that through a two inch diameter piece of pipe with a wall thickness of a quarter inch is what earned it. You should hold onto it, because if what Vasquez told me was true and you fought and held your own against the queen back on the sulaco. Do you have it with you?"

Jake nodded and opened the left side of his Jacket to reveal the katana. Jake detached it, and handed it to Hicks.

Hicks unsheathed it, and looked it over. "It has a nice blade to it." He said, running his fingers along the side of the edge, not touching the cutting part. He then gripped it in his hands by the hilt "Nice weight, a little light for me personally, but guess it's a more suitable weight in your hands?" He said. Jake nodded yes. "I'm told that it molds itself to its owner if you use it long enough. It personally won't change it's settings again until it's owner's been killed. That little spot on the scabbard at the end is a tracker for it, and it's personal data center. The whole sword is a technological miracle."

Hicks sheathed the sword, and handed it back to Jake. "You hold onto that. There's no way that thing should be taken away by the company. I'd gladly sign the papers for you to own that if you were my son." Hicks said.

Jake however, was looking to the door. The Bishop look-alike was standing there, in his surgery uniform.

"It's a success, we have removed the creature from Ripley." He said "She's still under right now, but she'll be up in about twelve hours. I recommend that you all just wait. She'll gladly see you at ship's morning."

The Bishop look-alike walked away. Jake looked at Hicks, then at Newt, Hudson, and Vasquez.

"I don't know about you guys, I'm hungry. I'm going to find the mess hall and see if I can get something to eat." Jake announced, and got up.

He started to walk around, looking for the mess hall. He had been walking for a while, when he ran into Bishop the android.

"Bishop, what's goin' on?" Jake said, he then remembered the very bad thing Bishop told him to do on the way up "You don't really want me to do that thing to myself?"

Bishop paused for a moment, then answered "what, thing…oh, that thing. I was in a lot of simulated pain, and I personally had been dropped into molten lead. I'm sure if that happened to you and you had the capacity to speak, you'd tell me the same thing."

Jake paused to think, and noticed what was new with Bishop. The android's skin had been replaced with one of a more olive complexion. The skin had made him look like he'd had two kinds of different kinds of skin that hadn't been fused. He looked kind of like a soft-serve swirl-cone.

As his reaction, Jake flinched. "You okay there, you look like you just saw a ghost." Bishop asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered "Just noticed what they did to repair you." Jake paused "You know where the mess is?" he asked.

"First left down this hall, passed it on the way here." Bishop answered. "Thanks" Jake said, and continued to walk.

When he reached the mess hall and got something to eat,(a plate of lasagna) he took a seat at a table and started to eat.

"You mind if I eat with you?" a familiar voice said. Jake turned around, and saw Ripley standing over him.


	16. CH 15: Regatta de Blanc

**Chapter 15: Reggata de Blanc**

Ripley was standing over him, holding a tray with some stew in a bowl. "You okay Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah, go ahead mom." Jake answered. Ripley took a seat next to him. "You ever heard of this album called Reggata de Blanc?" Jake asked. Ripley shook her head no.

"Well, it's an album by this old Reggae-rock band called The Police." Jake explained "Some call it one of those albums you have in the background at a party, but it has a deeper meaning too. At the time, Stewart Copeland, the drummer for the band, had been feeling rather beaten up with life. He considered killing himself for a while during recording. Now him and Sting, their bassist and singer, had written a song. I forget which one, probably King of Pain, but basically, the spirit that went to the song was one that Life wasn't very good. The song has the lyrics that say life isn't so good for him. But what that reminded me of was the way you were almost going to kill yourself." Jake paused, letting it sink in with Ripley. "Why didn't you mom?" Jake asked. Ripley paused for a moment, as if to really think about it, before answering "I had gotten so used to the company caring only about the creature, that I was sure they would probably get rid of all of you because you've seen the creature." Ripley paused "But I let them cut it out of me, because I realized my family needs me right now. If they really only cared about the creature, then they would have killed you on the spot. Seeing you and Newt still alive told me otherwise. That's why I didn't kill myself."

Jake was astonished. It seemed that things were going to look up now. He had a family that cared about him, and a new life ahead of him. He also felt like he was being stared at.

Turning around, he saw Newt, Hudson, Hicks, and Vasquez staring at the two of them. "Mommy, you're okay!" Newt yelled and ran to Ripley, and gave her a big hug.

"I love you too Newt." Ripley said, not even turning around as Newt still had wrapped her in a hug from the back, arms around the waist.

"Well, how's momma?" Hicks said, walking over to Ripley. "Don't call me momma Dwayne, that's creepy and so 50 years ago." She answered, and still gave Hicks a kiss.

"Well, I have to say, this sight is kinda cute." Vasquez remarked. Hudson looked at her and said "How about we get a room?"

"Okay. But don't expect everything to go right." Vasquez replied. "What the hell does that mean?" Hudson asked.

"You'll know when it happens." She answered, and the two of them walked off.

"Well, I have to admit, I thought things would go badly, but instead it turns out for the better." Jake said. He noticed the Bishop designer walk up to them.

"We have a good three hours before everyone has to go into hypersleep." The look-alike announced "I just want you to know, that in three hours, I expect you in the Hibernacula. You all have a meeting when we get back to Gateway Station."

The look-alike walked away, and Jake went back to eating. "Have to say, if they really did pickle it in formaldehyde, then we've got proof that we aren't alone in the universe." Jake said. "Have you ever realized that?"

"Well, I guess I've been too busy trying to survive against it that I never realized that." Ripley admitted.

The rest of the meal went by well, and three hours later, it was time to go. As everyone made their way to their stasis pods, and surrendered to the void.

There was a big meeting awaiting the survivors back at Gateway Station, and they did not want to be late.

___Author notes: I do not own Aliens or any of the characters from the movie. I do however, own Jake Essex, for he is my character. Furthermore, anyone who sees this as more than fanfiction should go play in traffic._

**For the finale, look for Aliens: T.O.S. 3: Armageddon, Which will be co-authored by Me and That nerd next Door. See the finale to the trilogy, coming on October 1, 2011**


	17. Epilogue: Life Goes On

**Epilogue: Life Goes on**

If you had to live life all alone on an island, with only you and your thoughts, or if you were creative, a face made on a rock or coconut, and you returned to civilization after a couple of years of that life, things are going to be different.

The world has its own prerequisites for you to be a part of it. For example, on your island, all you had to worry about was food, water, and shelter. If you had yourself a face to talk to that you made, you'd also be set for socialization (If you had a bit of an imagination).

However, in society, you have different things to worry about. You still need food, water, and shelter, but there are different, more difficult ways you have to acquire them through.

Here's one example. If you want food on the island, you have to go fish for it in the surf, or climb a coconut palm, or even scale a cliff face and look for sea gull eggs.

In society however, you cannot hunt for that food in that same manner. You have to go buy it from a market, restaurant, or even grow it from a seed, which you would have to pay money for, and even find the dirt to grow it from.

Alas, if you want food in civilization, you must pay for it. Water is a similar deal. Shelter is the hardest of all, with rent or some other source of payment. Back on the island, all you would have needed was a cave, or maybe a makeshift tent of sticks and palm fronds.

However, with Jake Essex, post infestation life was his island. He had to go find food in a kitchen, or from the mess hall. He hunted for every last can, and his implement for the surrender of their contents was a can opener.

He got water from the plumbing that had still been working, or from a water bottle, or later on; by boiling whatever water he found.

Shelter had been a spot in the ducts. The whole facility was shelter to the people who colonized it three generations ago, Jake, Newt, and all of the other children at the time being the fourth generation of colonists. The ducts provided a safety aspect that the rest of the facility lacked after the infestation began.

Thus, when rescue came in the form of Ripley, Burke, and the marines, it meant that the survivor life of Jake and Newt was over.

The incident that had been dubbed "The Race Against Time" had been a problem. The ejection from the Sulaco that brought them to Fury, seemed to have stranded them.

Is it really stranding though. Though they were left without a way off at the time; they were able to contact help. They were left on a place that had resources to keep them well-fed easily. They were among others, in a place where order was a norm that offered stability.

Rather than look for food, they had to go to the processors and after punching a few buttons, could have food.

The ordeal was only three days; they would be picked up, and taken home. They would only have had to wait, and keep themselves busy. The only problem that arose was the Alien that came from something.

Two face-huggers made it onto the EEV, one got stuck in the air-scrubbers and ended up impregnating something on the planet's surface, a dog, or an ox, something other than an inmate. An inmate with a face-hugger on him would have been noticed immediately.

Whatever it attached itself to, it's product, the Alien, was killed. Killed by undergoing rapid heating and cooling.

The second one, the one that made a queen inside Ripley, was never noticed. The product was, and removed. The Embryo had been cut out of it's host, at a time when it was only minutes from bursting, yet fully developed.

Now, though not destroyed, it's current whereabouts unknown to all but two people, both in hibernation with the survivors and the rest of the crew.

As they sleep, the ship both keeping them alive and bringing them to Gateway station; the massive, complex space station in a trailing orbit (One that goes opposite of the spin of the body it orbits).

There, a meeting had been arranged by the ever-present, ultra powerful Weyland-Yutani Corporation. A company that worked in everything, paid for everything, and even owned the politicians.

The company hired Ripley, and paid her to be captain of the Nostromo. The company paid the great-grandparents of Jake and Newt to colonize LV-492(Archeron).

The company was everywhere. Always breathing down your neck. It owned the tallest building back on Earth, the 900-story Weyland-Yutani headquarters building.

However, the company cannot truly control all of the messages that go through space. The ones that were broadcast years ago.

These messages can be short, and they can be long. They can be a simple message, like the steady beeping made by the first artificial satellite; Sputnik. They may be slightly more complex, like the radio signals broadcasted on the AM frequency.

Those, depending on how far out you are, can be a window to the past. It was on these that Jake discovered classic rock, due to the placement of his colony.

Some, require a monitor to go with the antenna. They are television signals, and are often fuzzy past the Sol system.

Alas, that is those from Earth. Further out, the messages differ, becoming signals of ship's logs, or the communication of pulse signals or status reports.

These messages are often random. They may mean something to the listener, or they may not.

However, on the ship the survivors are on, it seems that a radio had been left on, one that operated on battery power.

The message was one from the past. "This is Ripley, last surviving member of the Nostr…" That was all it said before the batteries in the radio ran out, and the message ended.

Life goes on for the survivors, as does the journey.


End file.
